La paz efímera
by Frigga96
Summary: Un aterrizaje forzoso en Kamino...Un encuentro inesperado en el planeta inundado. (ONE-SHOT Reylo)
**Caí en la tentación de hacer un one-shot Reylo...Y es que aaaaaamo shippearlos jajaj. A contrarreloj lo escribí, así que si hoy llego tarde a algún lado...Sepan disculpar.**

* * *

 _Lluvia...Fresca, dulce, tan azul y pacífica, con su ritmo constante caía sobre toda superficie… Las gotas recorrían incansablemente las enormes ventanas de la habitación y no había nada más lindo para ella que observar ese espectáculo…O más bello aún, ver como miles de gotas luchaban inútilmente por dejar algún recuerdo de ellas en la enorme masa oceánica._

Frotó sus manos un buen rato, el clima húmedo de Kamino era muy diferente al constante calor seco de Jakku…Suspiró y un pálido vapor salió de su boca para luego caminar por su amplia habitación hasta llegar a una mesa…Dónde había dejado un pequeño bolso, tomó de este un pequeño comunicador y apretó varios botones... – Vamos- susurró mientras intentaba lograr un enlace…Sin embargo sus reiterados intentos eran fallidos… Al parecer se había dañado.

Y es que su llegada al planeta inundado no fue del todo tranquila… Durante una misión en el Laberinto Rishi, dónde se encontraba en búsqueda de un antiguo sobreviviente de una de las tantas invasiones de la primera orden, el cual prometía tener interesantes detalles para proporcionar a la resistencia. Lamentablemente, la nave de Rey había presentado fallas irreparables que ponían en riesgo su integridad…Y el planeta más cercano para un aterrizaje forzoso era éste.

Por unos pocos objetos de valor que disponía en su equipaje, logró que los Kaminoanos le permitieran quedarse en sus instalaciones hasta que su nave fuera reparada…Estos sujetos eran muy amables cuándo poseías un objeto de su interés.

La reparación tardaría un buen tiempo y si hay algo que la joven no soportaba era estar quieta. Ya había recorrido de punta a punta el edificio que se elevaba desde el mar y hasta había sido mal vista por algunos empleados desconfiados.

 _Meses habían pasado ya desde su último encuentro con él…Y desde ese momento, desde ese mismísimo momento en el que ella se retiró de ese planeta colapsado...Dejándolo gravemente herido y con una marca en su rostro que difícilmente borraría, no pudo eliminarlo de su mente…Él dejó una marca en ella, de alguna manera se había adherido a su mente y cada noche, sin descanso había soñado con él…Con sus profundos ojos, llenos de soledad, oscuros como un abismo y su rostro tan pálido como la misma nieve. En consecuencia…Cada descanso, cada noche había sido un castigo, ni siquiera eran sueños coherentes…O de algún significado relevante; simplemente aparecía en ellos… Perdiéndose en una enorme multitud… Frente a ella en lugares similares a la base de la primera orden… O simplemente pasando a su lado. Más allá del poco significado que poseían estos sueños…Éstos eran suficientes para que al despertar, su corazón latiera con rapidez y una extraña sensación, difícil de describir recorriera todo su interior._

Se levantó de su silla con la intención de salir de la habitación…Pero al abrir la puerta, que se deslizó con rapidez hacia su derecha al teclear varios números, se encontró con Shaa We… La servidora que le habían asignado cuándo llego a Kamino, una Kaminoana muy amable y de voz extremadamente suave.

-Oh…Shaa We…- Rey se asustó un poco por su repentina presencia, suspiró.

-Lamento incomodarla, Señorita Rey…Hay alguien que desea verla.

Rey se mostró sorprendido, ¿Cómo alguien podía saber de su paradero? Si no había llegado a su verdadero objetivo - ¿Le ha dicho su nombre?-

Shaa We se apoyó sobre su pierna izquierda equilibrando el peso – Dijo que era un Skywalker…-

El rostro de Rey se iluminó en una amplia sonrisa, Luke la había encontrado, quizás sí había logrado el enlace con su radio y habían obtenido su ubicación – Oh, cuánto me alegra…

-¿Desea reunirse en la sala?-

-No, por favor, lo esperaré aquí, gracias – Rey sonrió y luego se dirigió a la ventana para continuar observando el espectáculo que tanto disfrutaba.

* * *

 _Shaa We se retiró de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta…Minutos después…El visitante estaba allí… Una enorme túnica oscura con una capucha que dejaba ver apenas un cuarto de su rostro… parte de su nariz y sus rosados labios. Se adentró lentamente en la habitación y cerró la puerta, rápidamente la atmósfera cambió…Se tornó mucho más fría y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rey…Ella se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con el sujeto, a pocos pasos de ella._

Abrió sus ojos enormemente, que descuidada había sido – Tú no eres Luke…-Ella continuó observándolo fijamente, dio unos pasos al frente.

-Pero sí un Skywalker…- El sujeto lentamente se quitó la capa que cubría su rostro, y ahora se encontraba con unas vestimentas, muy similares a las Jedi, con la diferencia de su tono enteramente oscuro. Dejó la capa en una silla, cercana a él.

-¿A qué has venido?¿Cómo me encontraste?¿Vas a mat…-él la interrumpió, su voz era ronca.

-No he venido a matarte…Esas son demasiadas preguntas – se aclaró la voz y dio un paso más cerca de ella –He venido solo y te he encontrado, simplemente porque te he sentido todo este tiempo – miró hacia otro lado, molesto – Estés lejos o cerca, puedo sentir tu presencia aunque te encuentres a kilómetros… Y algo extraño se desata en mí cuando estás cerca…- escupió - ¡Me hace débil!-

-¿Débil? – ella preguntó, desconcertada…

Él caminaba a su alrededor, rodeándola, como una fiera a su presa – Lo que has escuchado, me debilita tu presencia, siento una extraña atracción que no distingo como calmar. – Cruzo sus brazos, parándose detrás de ella.

 _Ella respiró hondo, algo sonrojada y volteó su rostro, observándolo lateralmente…_ \- He soñado contigo cada noche… - la pena era evidente en su voz, sintió como él acortó la distancia entre ambos, quedando a pocos centímetros de su espalda. Su respiración cálida, constantemente chocando contra su hombro. Continuó – Y me aterra que esto me lleve a un lugar indebido.

Kylo pasó su dedo índice suavemente por la longitud de su brazo, provocando que su piel se erice – Estar aquí…Los dos…-su voz se tornó más grave – **_Sin un enfrentamiento bélico de por medio…Ya es indebido._** – posó su mano sobre su hombro, acercando su rostro a su cuello, perdiéndose en el aroma que ella desprendía.

Ella rápidamente se volteó quedando a pocos centímetros de él, apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho…Sintiendo al tacto su corazón, que lentamente se iba acelerando -¿Qué has venido a buscar? – Luego levantó la vista y se encontró con su rostro…Una larga marca recorría su cara…Su marca… Levantó una de sus manos hacia esa cicatriz y la recorrió de punta a punta con una suavidad extrema.

-Lo mismo que tú te preguntas hace tiempo pero no te atreves a buscar… - clavó sus profundos ojos en los de ella, como dos estacas, provocando que las mejillas de la joven comenzaran a quemar, nuevamente se acercó a ella quedando a milímetros de su rostro, con su boca casi rozando la comisura de sus labios pronunció una palabra en un susurro – Respuestas –

Y ella no pudo soportarlo más… Movió suavemente su rostro para luego encontrarse con el objeto de su deseo…Capturó sus finos labios con los suyos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones… _Besándolo lentamente dejando que su cuerpo sienta paz por una única vez._

Él por su parte, correspondió ese beso tan esperado… Atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, rodeando su brazo por su cintura. Pronto el beso se tornó algo más rápido y pasional, y ambos debieron tomarse un tiempo para respirar…

Entre jadeos ella colocó sus manos alrededor de su rostro, enmarcando sus mejillas – Esto no está bien – sus ojos emanaban preocupación.

Él frunció levemente sus labios y luego suspiró, algo molesto… Sin quitar su mano de su cintura – _Nada desde que nos encontramos está bien…_

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado...Nuuunca hice un one-shot...así que...me gustaría saber sus opiniones!**


End file.
